A New Ally
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Code Lyoko fanfiction. When a new exchange student from America Patricia “Patty” Chamberlin discovers that Aelita Stones doesn't come from the “real world” and she wants to know more about where she comes from. Jeremie isn't sure he can trust Pat


A New Ally

Note: Code Lyoko fanfiction. When a new exchange student from America (Patricia "Patty" Chamberlin) discovers that Aelita Stones doesn't come from the "real world" and she wants to know more about where she comes from. Jeremie isn't sure he can trust Patty at first but she is extremely good at keeping secrets and being a very loyal and trustworthy friend. She keeps Aelita's actual indentity hidden, as well as the virtual realms of Lyoko, Carthage and Sector 5. She also gains new abilities and joins Ulrick, Odd, Yumi and Aelita in Lyoko, Carthage and Sector 5.

Chapter 1—American in Paris

Patricia had excelled far beyond her friends in High School, so the councillors at her school sugguested that she should go to France to attend school. "Patty", as she preferred to be called, wasn't really certain she wished to be transferred to France. But, she had no choice.

Her parents wished for her to excel. Patricia would be living with her host family the Bouviers but she would be able to remain in contact with her parents. She would be meeting her "siblings", Javier and Jasmine. She didn't have any trouble befriending them but she definitely stood out at the boarding school.

Patricia was definitely the most "American" face anyone had seen. She was tall, lanky, and athletic. She was a pretty blonde with a lot of wit and wisdom that surpassed her years.

Many wouldn't think that by her youthful look, but her emerald eyes spoke volumes. Even though she felt out of place in the bording school she met some new acquaintences. She first met a sweet, pink-haired girl named Aelita Stones, who was the cousin of Odd. Odd was extremely personable and gregarious and she was pleased to meet him. At lunch, she was acquainted with the genius Jeramie, the enigmatic Ulrick and the mystic Yumi. She could tell that she was going to become close friends with all of them. However, she knew that Aelita wasn't like the others. There was something supernatural and etheral about her. As curious as Patricia was, she was deterimined to discover what was so intrieguing about Ms. Stones.

Little did she know that her explorations would lead her to worlds beyond her imagination.

Chapter 2—Secrets Underground

Patty was finished with her work early in school and hung out with her new friends.

They said they had to study together in the library later and they would see Patty tomorrow.

Patty said she understood but as soon as they separated, she waited until they disappeared before she began to follow them.

Patty followed the gang into the sewers and came upon an old factory. She was amazed once she had gotten inside. Unfortunately, she had been spotted.

"Patty, what are you doing here ?", Jeramie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I was inquisitive about where you were going, and especially about Aelita.", Patty answered, honestly.

"What's so different about her ? She's just like us, Patty.", Odd said, lying a little.

"It's all right, everyone. I know she's trustworthy. I trust her enough to allow her into Lyoko.", Aelita chimed in, smiling warmly.

"Are you sure ?", Ulrick questioned, cautiously.

"Of _course_ we can. I believe her heart is pure.", Odd stated.

"If that is the case, I have to create an avatar for her, quickly. We don't have much time. XANA has already launched an attack.", Jeramie said, seriously, adjusting his glasses.

He threw himself into his swivel chair and started a new RPG character for Patty.

Chapter 3—Lyoko, Carthage and Sector 5

In a matter of moments, Patty was sent to the wonderous virtual realm of Lyoko. She had learned that XANA was a supercomputer with human extinction and world domination in its plans. The one responsible for creating this AI was the legendary Franz Hopper. It was a mistake, because incidentally, it was made to protect Aelita, who was still trying to understand her past. Her past was still a mystery, an enigma that was being unravelled with each trip to the different "realms". Someday, Hopper's diaries would be read and Aelita's virus would be cured...Then perhaps her conundrum would be solved.

Patty was impressed, especially with the scooter Jeramie had supplied her with. She looked like a ninja in the world of Lyoko, and her main weapon was a bow and arrow. She also had grapling hooks, which would come in handy should they be neccesary. This time XANA sent hoards of crabs and hornets to attack the group but Patty had gotten the hang of her new abilities quickly. With Patty on their side, the team would be virtually unstoppable.

But there was still the issue of the "skithazoa" which XANA had sent to steal Aelita's memories. Why it wanted her memories was baffling to Jeramie but he had made certain that at all costs, the skithazoa would be kept away from her.

How the skithazoa was able to find Aelita in Lyoko was yet another conundrum that would have to be solved, but it seemed that there was more than one skithazoa. At least in the outside of Carthage (which was called "Sector 5"), there weren't any of those. Just strange manta rays under XANA's control. Before the strange jellyfish-like creature could approach Aelita any further, Jeramie had entered the code _SCIPIO_ into the computer to take Odd, Ulrick, Yumi, Aelita and Patty to Carthage. Once they were in Sector 5, Aelita would be able to tap into XANA's database again. The team was getting closer and closer to finding a way to "cure" Aelita's virus and perhaps a way to shut down XANA for good, but Aelita had been hit by one of the manta ray's beams while she was accessing information. The others instantly shielded her as best as they could, but Ulrick was the first to be sent back to the real world.

"Could you type faster, Aelita ? There are more rays coming and I don't know how much longer we can hold them off.", Odd said, blasting another ray with his laser arrow.

Aelita had found the code that could possibly set her free from XANA's grasp.

"I found it, Jeramie !", Aelita said, and then her tone fell flat.

"You should be celebrating, Aelita. What's wrong ?", Jeramie asked, concerned.

"It's encrypted. Even I cannot understand it. I don't know how we are going to decode it.", Aelita said, as a pod of manta rays began retaliating.

"We have to get out of here...We can't hold off the rays much longer. They're starting to form betallions !", Patty announced, cooly.

"Don't worry, guys...I've got your back.", Jeramie said, entering _SCIPIO_ into the computer. Before long, the rest of the group was brought back to the real world with more questions instead of answers, but with all of their minds together, they would come to some sort of solution.

Chapter 4—Family Matters

The Bouviers were becoming worried about Patty. She was coming home at late hours, but her grades hadn't been suffering. Her actual family members hadn't heard too much from her and the Bouviers were beginning to become concerned. Patty had never been like this in the past. If she had any troubles, she would tell her host family immediately.

They decided they wanted to sit down with her and talk for a while. She didn't want to tell them about Lyoko, Carthage, Sector 5 _or_ Aelita. They would think that she had blown a gasket. Besides, they would never understand how important freeing Aelita from the clutches of the sinister XANA was. Nonetheless, she listened to what they had to say and found a way to keep in touch with family and help her friends as much as she could.

It seemed that Jeramie was doing all he could to decode the encryption that Aelita had sent him from Sector 5. Franz Hopper's journals had helped somewhat but they didn't offer a solution to the conundrum that was keeping Jeramie up at night. Patty was worried for Jeramie, because she knew he needed to get some sleep. She convinced him that she would do some research herself for him. She was just as adept at working on the computer as Jeramie was and she vowed that she would find the key to unlock the encryption. XANA would be powerless to keep her from her past or the other mysteries surrounding her existence.

Chapter 5—Free, But Evil Still Lurks

After a long time of trying different keys and ciphers, Patty had found one that worked. Suddenly, Aelita awakened and said she was dreaming more frequently now.

She knew what it was like to finally be "human", but still had much to learn when it came to how strange, wonderful and fascinating it was to be a human being.

Although XANA still lurked, it no longer had any grasp of Aelita. Yet that didn't mean it couldn't go wherever it willed. Wherever there was an electric signal of some sort, XANA was right at home. It could even possess people, but it could no longer contol Aelita. Aelita now had her own free will, and she was one step closer to becoming truly human. XANA knew that its days were coming to a close and there wasn't much it could do to preserve itself. Even if it tried, its attempts would be thwarted. Despite all of this, XANA would not give up until it reached its goal even if it was futile. For now, it would have to gather as much strength as it could before it could make its next move. For the moment, XANA was out of options but with careful planning it would subdue the team and separate it.

Chapter 6—Defeating XANA

Jeramie was able to find a clue to destroy XANA once and for all before it could launch another attack on the school. By investigating Hopper's journals further, he had come upon a perfectly logical solution. In Lyoko, there were many activated towers. However, Aelita was the only one who could deactivate those towers. With Jeramie's recent dabbling in "cloning" in the virtual world, he would be able to make a virtual army that could stand up to anything XANA could conjure up. This trip might be the final one, but with so many questions remaining about Aelita, Lyoko and the other realms were still open territory.

XANA tried in vain to keep Odd, Ulrick, Yumi and Patty from grouping together, but it had no such luck in keeping the group from being separate. Before XANA's eyes, Aelita had multiplied into over a thousand versions of herself. XANA had become confused, not knowing where to attack or what to do. Before XANA realized what had happened, the entire world had gone black.

It seemed that time itself had come to a stop and the return to the past option didn't have to be activated. Although this was very strange, somehow, Aelita was certain that Lyoko and the other realms could take care of themselves. Like herself, they were freed of XANA's control forever.

Epilogue 

Some of the mysteries Patty and her friends had unravelled had only left more questions, but this was what made life interesting. In this time of living in France, she had learned how to speak fluent French and earned scholarships into the finest colleges once she had graduated from the bording school. Patty didn't want to leave her new friends but she knew that day would come soon. She wouldn't forget them, or the experiences that she had but she savored every moment she had with them. She knew that she would never forget being in those wonderous virtual realms and she hoped that they would remain her secret for so long as she lived.

The End

November 29, 2005


End file.
